1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to a display attachment apparatus which is configured to provide ease of mounting items to be displayed (such as posters, placards and display items). Additionally the display attachment apparatus greatly facilitates the removal and replacement of displayed items with minimal effort.
2.Background Art
The use of hanging displays is well known in the art. Typically posters and the like can be hung from ceilings and walls in a number of locations. For example, signs and posters are often hung overhead from the ceiling in stores (i.e., to display special offers and the like). Additionally, signs and posters are often hung from ceilings and walls in school classrooms.
Generally, these display items are attached to the ceiling by way of tape. In other structures, a fishing line is attached to the ceiling and to the display item. Often, to install the poster, the user must climb onto a chair or ladder. As these items are rarely found close at hand, a user often improvises with the use of less than optimal chairs, books, steps, etc. Often this leads to injury. Additionally, without such aids close at hand, the user often delays hanging display items, or resists changing the items that are displayed.
In other embodiments, specialized assemblies are utilized to attach a display to an outside structure. These specialized assemblies are often expensive and require special installation procedures. Thus, the use of these specialized assemblies is not widespread and is limited to particular installations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display attachment apparatus which facilitates the hanging of display items from outside structures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display attachment apparatus which can easily be installed in a number of different locations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display attachment apparatus which can be easily removed and reattached without the use of ladders, steps and the like.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.